


Brallon Tumblr Drabbles

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of requested Brallon scenarios I wrote as drabbles on tumblr.<br/>Individual rating at the beginning of every chapter.<br/>More to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dallon just won't let Brendon leave in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is different for each fic and tags may change.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts and fic ideas you'd like to see written @dallnweeks on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> i keep imagining B and Dallon living together, and Brendon always has to get up early for meetings and other work. dallon always tries his hardest not to let B leave, like rolling over and putting his whole weight on B and if he gets away he'll sleepily follow him through the house garbing and kissing him so that hes turned on enough that he won't want to leave. and it gets to the point that brendon basically has to sneak out of the house every morning so he won't be late for work.
> 
> rated T

 

Brendon skidded to a halt in front of the meeting room, pushing a hand though his hair to try and get at least some order in it. He tugged his suit jacked back down, took a deep breath and opened the door after a knock.  
“Sorry everyone, the traffic…”  
  
-  
  
“Dallon stop, please I can’t- I’ll be late _again. I_ ’m back in three hours!” Brendon tried to escape from under Dallon’s upper body. This was getting ridiculous, Dallon just never wanted to let him go in the mornings.

“Don’t go,” Dallon kissed down his neck, “Stay just a little longer.” He nuzzled his nose against Brendon’s skin, humming. He made it so hard for Brendon and more often then not he actually gave in, resulting in him having to rush to work.

“Please, let me go. I gotta piss.” Dallon looked at him, frowning.

“I bet you don’t.”

“Do you really wanna find out by keeping me here?” Dallon sighed and let Brendon go.  
  
-  
  
“When will you be back?” Dallon whined sleepily, chin hooked over Brendon’s shoulder who was making breakfast.  
“Soon enough.” Brendon had managed to sneak out of the bed before Dallon could wrap his long legs and arms around him this morning.

“Not soon enough for me. Not soon enough for this.” Dallon let his hands wander from Brendon’s hips to his abdomen, pushing his fingertips into the waistband of his boxers and stroking over the skin there. He sucked his lips to a spot on the nape of Brendon’s neck and Brendon found himself getting turned on against his will. He glanced at the clock on the microwave. He really didn’t have the time for this, no matter how much he wanted.

Brendon put the pan with the scrambled eggs aside and turned around in Dallon’s arms. He sighed.  
“This meeting today is very important and I can't afford to be late for it. But I promise I don’t have another one this early all week. We can have all the morning sex you want.” He smirked at Dallon and got on his tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Dallon pouted at him.  
“Promise?”

“Yeah.” Brendon kissed him again before worming out of his grasp.  
He made it to the meeting on the minute.  
  
-  
  
Brendon hastily grabbed his phone from under his pillow, shutting of the vibrating alarm. He shot a cautious glance at Dallon. He was still fast asleep. Brendon got out of the bed as quietly and with as little movement as possible.  
He took a deep breath as soon as he’d made it out of their bedroom. Now he really had to sneak out of the house, Jesus fucking Christ.

Brendon was just about to get into his car as he spotted Dallon on the front porch, arms crossed, hair tousled, pillow creases still on his face. He looked adorable and Brendon felt himself melt away.

“Don’t I at least get a good bye kiss?” Dallon squinted at him against the sun.  
Brendon sighed, a tad bit annoyed. But he smiled at Dallon nonetheless. He walked back over swiftly, pressing a quick kiss to Dallon’s lips. He slapped Dallon on the ass for good measure, then quickly ducked out of reach and got into his car.

“I’ll be back in no time,” he called out of the car window. Dallon pushed a hand through his hair, mumbling something to himself.  
“You better.” He waved Brendon away.

Brendon actually made it to work with a good fifteen minutes to spare.


	2. The one where Dallon's not in the mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> could you write a fic thats Brendon being really horny and trying to get dallon to fuck him but Dallons not in the mood, so Brendon persuades him with moaning and humping him??
> 
> rated - M

Dallon had walked in on Brendon lounging on the living room couch, eyes closed with his head against the cushions and- with a hand down his briefs busy palming himself. His breath hitched a little as he heard Dallon enter the room and he opened his eyes slowly, never stopping the movement of his hand. He just mustered Dallon, pushing his hips up against his palm and biting his lips.  
Dallon was not impressed.

“Dal, I need you, please,” Brendon moaned, pushing his underwear down his legs. Dallon just lifted one eyebrow and turned around, walking over towards the kitchen.  
“Nah.”  
  
He was just getting something to drink when he felt Brendon’s arms wrap around him from behind, his dick poking against his ass. Brendon’s arms tightened and he wriggled his hips against Dallon.  
Any other day Dallon would have already jumped him. Brendon was like sex on legs most of the time anyway and having him horny and waiting for him…  
But Dallon had a slight headache and was just really not in the mood right now. Even though his dick seemed to think otherwise.  
  
“Please, I’ve been waiting for you to finally come home.” Brendon got on his tiptoes, mouth to the shell of Dallon’s ear. Dallon’s neck prickled at the sensation.  
“I’ve been hard for you all day,” Brendon panted and Dallon choked on his water, quickly putting his glass in the sink. “Been edging for _hours_ , Dal. not letting myself come…”  
  
Dallon wormed out of Brendon grip and walked out the back door to their secluded little garden without acknowledging him. But his face felt heated and he pressed his hand against his crotch to alleviate some of the building pressure. He just wasn’t in the mood right now, Brendon would have to wait.

Brendon caught up to him again on the back porch, once again attaching himself to Dallon’s back. He used the momentum to push Dallon against the railing.  
“Dallon, I’ve been _so close_ to coming,” Brendon moaned, shoving his thigh between Dallon’s legs. “But I waited for you. It was so _hard.” A_ nd he actually started thrusting against Dallon’s ass.  
_  
_ “Brendon, please i’m not-”   
“Oh I think you are,” Brendon said, reaching to Dallon’s front and stroking over his crotch where Dallon was half-hard despite himself. His headache had started to dissipate, too.  
“God, Dal. Please fuck me!” he took Dallon’s right hand and pulled it behind his back and to his ass. “I’m all ready, you feel?” and Brendon pushed Dallon’s fingers between his cheeks.  
A shiver went through Dallon’s body as he felt how wet and slick Brendon was. Damn, he’d even been fingering himself. Just the mental image in Dallon’s head - Brendon moaning wantonly while fucking himself on his fingers - and Dallon knew his resolve was quickly crumbling. Damn Brendon and his unreal powers of sexual persuasion. God, he just really didn’t want to give him the satisfaction now after having been this reluctant, but what could he do? Getting hotter by the minute, arousal tingling his spine.  
  
_“Dallon, come ooon,”_ Brendon whined breathlessly, insistently rutting against Dallon for friction, “or i’ll just come all over your jeans right here. I don’t care.”  
  
Dallon cursed and turned around, grabbing Brendon’s face between his hands.  
“God, you’re insufferable.” He kissed Brendon hard and started walking him backwards into the house again.


	3. Dallon and Brendon are very tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by @brobecking on tumblr:
> 
> dal and bren aren’t together but falling asleep on eachother after a show/on a plane/etc and when they wake up they just keep on holding eachother
> 
> rated - G

Dallon shuffled half awake, trying to get more comfortable on the car seat. He wrapped his arms around the warm body beside him without opening his eyes, resting his head against a bony shoulder. Then he fell asleep again.  
  
Brendon slowly blinked his eyes open and winced at the ache in his neck. He was so tired. He closed his eyes again with a sigh, leaning against the person next to him. Just now he noticed the arms slung around his torso, keeping him warm and making him feel safe and at peace. Brendon let his head fall to the side again; the smell of shampoo engulfed him and hair tickled his nose. He smiled.  
  
A bump in the road made Brendon wake up again with a start. He knitted his brows together and smacked his lips. A weight was draped over his lap. Brendon reached for it blindly, bumping against a hand. It twitched slightly as he intertwined their fingers.  
  
Dallon, once again jolted awake, pushed his head against a warm neck. He exhaled a huff of breath, pressing his nose against the skin. He noticed there was a hand holding his. His other arm hand fallen asleep so he pulled it out from where it was squished between Brendon’s back and the seat. As he slowly regained feeling in his fingers he sighed happily.   
Brendon smelled really nice and made an okay pillow for now, he thought before drifting off again.  
  
The car stopped and Brendon heard quiet voices as he breathed in deeply and tried to shake off the last of sleep. He looked down at his lap and saw his hand clasping Dallon’s. The long, calloused fingers unmistakeable. Right, he’d obviously fallen asleep against him, too out of it after the concert. Something light and meaningful settled in his chest as he noticed Dallon’s other hand twisted in his shirt. He mumbled something in his sleep, lips brushing against Brendon’s skin and for a moment it was hard to breathe.  
  
“Dallon?” Brendon whispered and he could actually feel the other man wake up. Lashes fanning against his neck just barely. His heart hammered wildly in his chest.  
  
“Hm?”, Dallon groaned, lifting his head. He yawned and his jaw cracked. Brendon looked at him and took in the lines on his face, his tousled hair. Dallon squinted at him, a small affectionate smile appearing on his features.  
His gaze turned to the front of the car then and Brendon followed his eyes, looking out of the windshield as well. Dallon’s arms came up around his waist again and he let his head fall against Brendon’s.  
  
“You are my favorite car pillow,” Dallon hummed as his fingers started to softly stroke along Brendon’s side.  
Brendon turned his head and pressed a small kiss to Dallon’s hair.


	4. Brendon walks in on Dallon jerking off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> could you write something short about Brendon walking in on dallon jerking off? (extra credit, from both of their perspectives)
> 
> rated - M

“Dude, what the fuck? At least knock first!” Dallon tried to hastily cover his crotch with a pillow but it was obvious what he’d been doing anyway. He felt his cheeks heat up rapidly. Brendon just stood there, staring at him.

“Uh, get out?!” Dallon shook his head towards the door. God, he hoped Brendon hadn’t heard him moan his name just like a minute earlier. Fuck, he should have locked the fucking door. No need for Brendon to know that Dallon got off to thoughts of him regularly. Shit, Dallon’s dick twitched beneath the pillow and he felt hot shame bubble up in his gut at how he just got harder looking at Brendon now, standing right there, watching.

“Look,” Dallon sighed, “Could you just fuck off until i’m like done? I promise it won’t take-,” Brendon’s hand twitched and clenched into the fabric of his jeans right at the juncture of his thigh and crotch, “-long.”

Dallon swallowed, his gaze inevitably drawn to Brendon’s middle. And he couldn’t mistake that bulge there for what it was, right?

Dallon saw Brendon’s adam’s apple bob. “Uhm, yeah I should I uh,” he cleared his throat, staring right at where Dallon still had his hand wrapped around his cock under the pillow, then flickering up. Their eyes met and Brendon exhaled audibly.

“Don’t make me regret saying that,” Dallon croaked, “come here.”

Brendon moved over before Dallon had even finished the sentence, unceremoniously pulling the pillow away before he went straight to straddling Dallon.

“Holy shit, God please. I can’t believe this is happening,” Brendon breathed with his mouth close to Dallon’s. It was a split-second decision when Dallon leaned up to kiss Brendon who reciprocated instantly. They both groaned as Brendon started grinding down, the raw friction on Dallon’s naked dick almost too much.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come like any minute, you better take those jeans of unless you want to wash them after this.”

“Might have to anyway,” and with that Brendon shuddered hard and reached down to grab Dallon’s erection, simultaneously rubbing over his own crotch with the heel of his hand.

“Shit!” Brendon’s thighs clenched hard around Dallon’s legs and he squeezed his eyes shut, coming almost silently. Dallon followed suit.

-

Brendon couldn’t believe his ears, but it was unmistakably Dallon moaning his name from the other side of the door. Brendon swallowed hard and reached down to cup his rapidly hardening cock through his jeans. Fuck, he shouldn’t be listening in like this but he couldn’t have moved away if he wanted to, and boy did he not want to.

He stopped to refrain from getting himself off and started palming his dick. Soon enough Dallon’s sounds weren’t enough anymore and he threw all caution to the wind and pushed the door open.

Dallon’s eyes fell on him immediately and he tried to cover himself up. Hot arousal shot through Brendon and he couldn’t stop staring even after Dallon told him to fuck off, his gaze stuck to where Dallon had his hand under the pillow. His dick twitched hard and he clenched his hand into his jeans. Dallon noticed, of course he did.

And then Dallon did what Brendon had never expected and told him to come over. Brendon walked over immediately, not letting himself think about it at all. He sat down right on top of Dallon and when he leaned down, whispering to Dallon and got pulled right into a hard kiss he couldn’t help grinding his crotch against Dallon’s. Shit, he was going to come and way too soon, in his fucking pants. Luckily it was the same for Dallon. Just without the pants.

All it took was for Brendon to close his hand around Dallon, dragging his hand over his own crotch and he was coming, feeling very stupid until he felt Dallon spilling over his jeans a second later.

Looked like he had to do laundry.

 


	5. Dallon has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> could you do a quick thing where they're on the tour bus and dallon is clearly having some kind of nightmare in his bunk so B crawls in and holds him without waking him up but it calms him down and brendon sleeps like that for a little but they aren't together they just flirt alot so brendon leaves b4 dallon wakes up cuz hes embarrassed
> 
> rated - G

Brendon rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stepped quietly onto the tour bus, not wanting to wake up anyone. He should really stop going to bars after shows, god he was tired as fuck.

He made quick work of his smoke-smelly clothes and discarded them over the arm of the front lounge couch. The thought of just dropping into his bunk like this was tempting but he sighed and went to at least brush his teeth and pull on a shirt.

A few long minutes later he shuffled to the sleeping area of the bus and was just about to fall into his bunk when he heard a sound coming from Dallon’s side. At first he thought it was just some heavy breathing bordering on snoring but Dallon usually barely made a sound while sleeping. Which made it even weirder when Brendon saw the curtain move and heard a quiet whine and more heavy breathing. He had the quick thought of Dallon maybe jerking off but that one quickly flew out the window when Dallon inhaled sharply with a seriously distraught sounding whimper. Dallon was obviously having a nightmare.

Brendon’s heart sunk heavily in his chest and it was a split-second decision as he slowly drew the curtain of Dallon’s bunk aside.

Dallon was lying close to the wall, curled into himself and it made him look small and vulnerable. Another whimper escaped his mouth and without even thinking about it Brendon went to sit on the mattress, pulling his legs up to get fully into Dallon’s bunk. He held his breath as he lay down next to Dallon, staying completely still for a second almost expecting the other to wake up suddenly. But Dallon kept on sleeping,now pressing his face into the pillow and Brendon could just barely hear him sob. Fuck, it killed Brendon to see him this way.

Brendon rolled over and scooted up to lie right behind Dallon. He tentatively put a hand on Dallon’s shoulder and as nothing happened he oh so slowly wrapped his arm around the other, resting his hand on his chest. he felt Dallon’s heart beat rapidly. Brendon’s own did too, but for entirely different reasons.

Brendon had just started to soothingly stroke over Dallon’s chest - and he could swear that his breathing had gotten at least a bit steadier - when Dallon turned around suddenly, lying to now face Brendon, and pushed his head against his collarbone, hand clenching into the material of Brendon’s shirt. Brendon’s breathing stuttered but when it was obvious that Dallon hadn’t woken up he moved the arm now trapped underneath Dallon’s weight to carefully run his fingers through the hair at the back of Dallon’s head. His other arm wrapped around Dallon’s side again, pulling him in. Dallon sighed and nuzzled his head against Brendon’s shirt. And damn how Brendon wished this was a common occurrence without the involvement of nightmares.

As the minutes passed Brendon felt Dallon get more and more calm until eventually he was breathing normally again. His fingers in Brendon’s shirt had loosened out of their cramped grip and he was now merely holding onto Brendon. Dallon sighed, cuddled closer to Brendon and pushed a cold foot against Brendon’s calf. 

Brendon didn’t even feel how he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, the sun was just creeping up behind the tinted tour bus windows, Brendon blinked awake again. It took him a moment to realize where he was and as he did he quickly made sure Dallon was still fast asleep. Luckily he was, his breath fanning lightly against Brendon’s neck, making him shiver.

Brendon bit his lip as he went to carefully loosen and eventually pull his arms free from around Dallon’s warm body. He felt a deep ache in his heart as he sat up silently, feet hitting carpeted floor. He cast a glance at Dallon over his shoulder and got up, out of Dallon’s bunk to move over to his own. But before he finally closed the curtains he reached towards Dallon’s face to lightly stroke the back of his hand over his cheek. Dallon scrunched up his nose in his sleep and smiled.

With the thought that they were likely to never happen, despite all the flirting and lingering looks, despite this night, Brendon closed his eyes and snuggled into his own pillow. But for as long as Dallon let him, Brendon would use every presented opportunity to make the other smile.


	6. How Dallon auditioned to be Panic's bassist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> you know that tweet where someone asked Dallon if he ever gave Brendon a bj and he said how do you think i got this job. do you think you could write something like that. like where Dallon is auditioning and he "accidentally" leaves his jacket there and he comes back later to get it and only B is there, and they, you know
> 
> rated M

Brendon stopped in his tracks as he came back to the living room after seeing Spencer off. There was a simple black leather jacket lying over the bar stool and it was definitely not Brendon’s. Or Spencer’s for that matter. One of the auditioning bassists must have accidentally left it.   
Brendon sighed. The tall one - Dallon - had been great! Brendon would have instantly taken him (mind you, in more than just one way) if he’d known, y’know, more than three freakin’ songs. That it had all been a misunderstanding because the label only sent him those three songs still gave Brendon a bit of hope, though, and now Dallon was scheduled to come back in a week to audition again. Brendon was looking forward to it. He really was. Not only was Dallon a great musician but he also had the looks to fit in the band. (And the looks to fit in Brendon’s bed.) And he was nice.  
Yes, Brendon liked the dude.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Brendon glanced at the jacket again. Whoever left it must have come back to get it and come to think of it, that one might actually belong to Dallon. Brendon walked down the hall to get the door.  
When he opened it he really was facing the overly tall musician. Dallon looked down at him with an unidentifiable look in his ice blue eyes and really, Brendon shouldn’t be turned on by that. He barely even knew the guy for Christ sake.  
  
“Hi, sorry. But I think I forgot my ja-”  
  
“Yeah, I saw. No problem, come on in,” Brendon answered, maybe a bit too quickly. Dallon’s mouth quirked up as he stepped past him into the hall, waiting for Brendon to close the door.  
Brendon turned back around and was suddenly standing right in front of Dallon, mere inches separating them. He looked up.  
  
“So,” Dallon paused, licking his bottom lip, “where did I leave that jacket?”  
His voice was low and didn’t sound appropriate for what he was asking _at all_.  
Brendon cleared his throat.  
  
“It’s in the living room.”  
  
“You should lead the way then.” Dallon was still watching him intently.  
Brendon made a noncommittal noise and walked down the corridor, Dallon close behind. He came to stop at the bar.  
  
“Here, it’s over the-” But he didn’t get to finish his sentence because suddenly Dallon was crowded against his back and there was hot breath on his neck.  
  
“So, about that audition. I think it could have gone better.”  
  
Brendon swallowed hard, shivers running down his spine at the sensation of Dallon’s breath on his skin.  
“It’s okay, you didn’t know. Management messed up.”  
  
“Hm,” Dallon hummed, arms slowly snaking around Brendon’s waist, “I just thought I could maybe earn myself a little bonus.”  
And then Dallon’s hand slid down over Brendon’s hipbone right to his crotch.  
  
“You really don’t, you were the best anywa-” The rest of the sentence was lost in the quiet moan Brendon let out as Dallon squeezed his half-hard dick through his sweat pants.  
  
“I think I’ll try my luck anyway.”  
Brendon couldn’t stand not seeing him anymore then and turned around, staring into Dallon’s now dark eyes.  
  
“Maybe you should,” Brendon croaked out and it earned him a smirk. Then Dallon dropped to his knees in front of him and Brendon thought he was going to pass out from all the blood rushing down to his dick.  
  
Dallon pushed Brendon up to sit halfway on one of the bar stools, but not before yanking down his pants to his knees.  
  
“Oh God,” Brendon mumbled and Dallon flashed him a look that only made him harder. He leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek against the cotton of Brendon’s briefs before he put his lips against his crotch through the fabric, mouthing along his dick. Brendon grabbed the bar counter for support.  
  
Dallon then pushed down his underwear as well and was so quick to swallow him down that Brendon almost fell off the stool, groaning in pleasure.  
Dallon moved up and down his length with a steady, practiced motion and it made Brendon wonder how often he used this particular talent of his. God, he hoped he’d get to experience it more often.  
  
Brendon’s hand shook as he twisted it into Dallon’s hair, trying to pull him closer and Dallon hummed around his dick and just took him in deeper and Brendon was embarrassingly close to coming already. He moaned, throwing his head back as Dallon licked over his slit and it made Brendon’s toes curl. His hand tightened in Dallon’s hair and he was sure it must have hurt but he didn’t,  _couldn’t_ care because Dallon’s hand now closed around his balls and Brendon felt that telltale tingle of oncoming orgasm.  
  
“Dal- Dallon!” was all he managed to stutter out, but Dallon must have gotten the message because he sucked down Brendon one last time before pulling off, right when Brendon started to come with a loud moan.  
Dallon caught most of of his cum in his hand but a bit landed on his bottom lip and as his tongue darted out to lick it off Brendon swore he almost fainted right then, mid orgasm.  
  
Through clouded vision Brendon saw how Dallon got up and walked to the bathroom. He heard the faucet running for a moment before it shut off again and Dallon emerged back into the hall. Brendon’s eyes got drawn to Dallon’s crotch and sure enough there was a very noticeable bulge there.  
Brendon’s dick twitched weakly.  
  
Dallon walked back over to where Brendon was still slumped over the stool and half against the counter, giving him a slow once over as he approached him. He stood right in front of Brendon for a short moment, just mustering him before he leaned down. Brendon was so sure he was going to kiss him but Dallon leaned over him, reaching for something and as he straightened back up he stopped with his mouth close to Brendon’s ear for a second.  
  
“See you next week.”  
  
With that Dallon walked away, down the hall, with his leather jacket slung over his arm. Not once looking back at Brendon.


	7. The one where Dallon's not allowed to move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> Hi! i was wondering if you could write something where brendon and dallon play this game where dallon has to try and stay as still as possible while brendon dose stuff to him (tickling & sexual stuff) dallons pretty bad at it but brendon doesn't care he just thinks its funny that hes actually trying
> 
> rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kinda weak i feel  
> sorry :/

“I want you to stay still,” Dallon opened his mouth, “completely still!” Dallon shut his mouth again, eyeing Brendon warily.   
Brendon had wanted to do this for a while now, try it out, see how it would go and if it could be something for them. Just thinking about it had made him all giddy and since Dallon was open to try just about anything at least once..  
  
So now Dallon was sitting on a chair, like Brendon only in his underwear, holding on to the seat with both hands. HIs feet firmly planted on the floor, looking up at Brendon questioningly.   
“You know your safeword?” Dallon lifted one eyebrow.  
“You can nod.” Dallon did so.  
“Okay, okay good, yes,” Brendon took a deep breath. He had that fluttery, excited feeling in his stomach. He didn’t even know where to start.  
  
He stepped close to Dallon, lightly trailing a finger up Dallon’s arm from his fingers over his elbow to his shoulder. He let it wander over the shoulder blade and inwards over the nape of his neck, lingering there for a second, and back down his other arm. Goosebumps appeared on Dallon’s skin.  
“Okay,” Brendon whispered quietly. He saw Dallon’s foot twitch.

Brendon walked around Dallon to stand behind him, putting both of his hands on his shoulders. He kneaded them briefly, feeling Dallon relax some more.

His hands slipped down then to rest on Dallon’s sides. Brendon couldn’t resist. He lightly, oh so lightly, scratched his fingernails over his skin and it made Dallon squirm immediately. He never admitted it but Dallon was really ticklish. Brendon’s grinned as Dallon made a tiny, slightly frustrated sound. But otherwise he stayed still.   
Brendon stopped tickling him then, smoothing his palms down Dallon’s sides to his waist, circling one fingertip around his navel. There was a huff of breath from Dallon.  
“Yeah, you’re sensitive there. Let’s see how sensitive.”   
Brendon went to stand in front of Dallon again and dropped down to his knees, parting Dallon’s legs slightly to scoot in between them. He smirked as he leaned in, blowing hot breath against Dallon’s skin just below his bellybutton. Dallon’s right leg twitched slightly there and Brendon saw his jaw work as he looked up.  
Brendon put both his hands on Dallon’s thighs and then licked a small stripe over Dallon’s skin, it made the muscles in his stomach flex and Dallon made a quiet sound.  
Brendon straightened up a bit more again, alternately licking and kissing up Dallon’s skin, to his chest and eventually his neck. Dallon instinctively tilted his head to the side and Brendon let that one slide. He’d thought that Dallon might not be the best at keeping still in this situation. While he was usually the calm and quiet type he really was _not_ when it came to the bedroom.  
  
Brendon shuffled in even closer, spreading Dallon’s legs wider. He lightly bit at skin of Dallon’s neck and moved his hands on Dallon’s thighs inwards, stroking dangerously close to his crotch. There was definitely a bulge forming in Dallon’s briefs.  
“This is getting you hot, hm?” Brendon asked against Dallon’s skin before kissing the spot. Dallon whined, his legs trembling just a bit.  
“I love how receptive you are to this.”  
  
Brendon trailed kisses up Dallon’s jaw, stopping just below his ear. Another sensitive spot. He licked it and blew some air over it, making Dallon shiver in answer.  
Brendon stood up then, bracing one knee on Dallon’s thigh and leaning in to push one hand into Dallon’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Dallon’s hand raised up from the side of the chair but Brendon withdrew from the kiss immediately to shake his head. Dallon’s hand went back to grip the seat, hard.  
Speaking of hard - Brendon let the hand still on Dallon’s inner thigh move up to cup his crotch and sure enough he was almost there. Dallon gasped.  
Brendon bit his lip and smirked before going back to kissing Dallon, starting to palm Dallon’s dick through his underwear.  
It didn’t take long for him to get fully hard and Brendon too was really not unaffected, his own erection brushing against Dallon’s torso from time to time. He needed more friction though and decided to just fuck it and sat down on Dallon’s lap, their lips parting, scooting in close so their dicks made delicious contact.  
  
Dallon was breathing hard now, squeezing his eyes shut from time to time and moaning as Brendon started to roll his hips against his.  
“Please!” The word was almost inaudible but it was full of desperation and by now Brendon was pretty far gone too, so he just let him be and let his hands wander down Dallon’s arms to pry his fingers from their tight grip on the chair.  
  
“You did good. Better than I expected, so now you’ll get your reward.”  
And with that Brendon kissed him once more before slipping down onto the floor, pulling Dallon’s underwear down. He leaned in immediately, circling the head of Dallon’s dick with his lips and moving down slowly, one hand around the base.  
  
“Bren, Brendon. Please, I-” Dallon stuttered out and one hand had found its way into Brendon’s hair, pulling a little. The other was clenched into his own thigh. Brendon picked up a steady pace, hollowing out his cheeks, taking him in as deep as he could and soon Dallon’s legs were trembling and pressing against Brendon’s sides. He moaned loudly and Brendon reached behind Dallon, fingertips finding his tailbone and pressing against it, digits dipping lower, just barely between his cheeks.  
  
Dallon came with a startled yelp, hand tightening in Brendon’s hair and Brendon spluttered a bit, trying to swallow.  
  
“Oh my God,” Dallon panted, dragging Brendon up. And when he then kissed him hard and Brendon knew that Dallon could taste himself on Brendon’s tongue it only took Dallon’s hand pushed into Brendon’s briefs, encircling his cock and Brendon was coming, orgasm crashing over him like a wave.


	8. Brendon tries to find a bunk to share for the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> could you do a G rated fic where B has always noticed Dal's legs and there's not enough room on the bus for some reason so they have to share a bunk and Daldo cuddles Bden in his sleep but B's awake?
> 
> rated G

“Oh hell no, forget it! I am not letting you sleep in my bunk with me. Ask Kenny.” Dan didn’t even look at Brendon as he said it, but his tone let it be known that nothing was gonna change his mind.   
  
“I am not sleeping with Kenny-”   
“Oh, thank God!” came Kenny’s shouted comment from the other side of the bus.   
“Shut the fuck up!” Brendon yelled.    
“Anyway, Kenny’s snoring is hell. Come on, Dan, you barely move at night you won’t even notice I’m there.”   
  
“No, I like my bunk-y solitude. It’s not my fault you puked all over your mattress. Think about it before you get shitfaced with the crew again. You can sleep on the floor for all I care. I swear it still smells like bile.”   
  
Brendon pouted. “But Daaaan,” he whined.   
“No. Fuck off.”   
  
Brendon huffed and slumped down on the couch. His head was still hammering with the aftermath of too much booze. He’d probably overdone it a bit. But damn, was he tired now. He let his head tip back against the backrest and closed his eyes. He’d ask Dallon but felt kinda awkward about it considering how tall the bassist was. He probably couldn’t even stretch his legs properly. Dallon had nice legs…   
  
“What are you smiling about?” asked a quiet voice and Brendon blinked one eye open to look up at Dallon, wincing a little at the bright bus light. Dallon seemed even taller like that and Brendon let his gaze wander down to his legs. His too long legs which would make it impossible for Brendon to even have a chance of getting to sleep in Dallon’s bunk with him. He sighed and closed his eyes again.   
“Hm nothing, just tired.”   
  
“Guess your bunk’s still uh,  _ contaminated?”  _ Dallon asked and Brendon felt the couch dip as he sat down.   
  
“Nah, not really. Stripped it all, but we don’t have fresh sheets and stuff until the next stop. It’s still stinky though, yeah. The curtain keeps it out somewhat I hope, sorry about that.”   
  
Dallon chuckled.   
“It’s alright. You’re a puker, we know that.”   
  
“Still sorry,” Brendon mumbled, “Well, I’m paying for it now because I have to sleep on the floor. Kenny snores too loud, Dan is being a bitch and you’re-” Brendon waved a hand in what he thought was Dallon’s general direction, “y’know,  _ tall.  _ I’m just gonna sleep here.” Brendon pulled a face at the thought.   
  
“Hey, it’s alright. I usually sleep close to the wall anyway. One night won’t kill me.”   
  
“Hm?” Brendon turned his head and looked at Dallon who was wearing a genuine little smile. “You mean I can sleep with you?”   
  
“You can sleep in my  _ bunk _ ,” Dallon said, emphasizing the word, but he was laughing, “I’m still happily married, as are you. But we can share for a night, I don’t mind.”   
  
Brendon sat up, grabbed Dallon’s hands in his and looked him deep in the eyes.   
“Dallon James Weekes, I love you. You are a lifesaver.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Dallon pulled his hands free, “remember that the next time you accuse me of eating the last of the skittles.” He smirked.   
  
“You can eat all the skittles you want! Jesus fuck, am I glad to get to sleep on a mattress tonight.”   
  
“I was about to go to sleep actually, you look like you could use those hours, too. You coming right away or?”   
  
“Yeah, sure. Sounds like a good idea. You can have the first shower.”    
Dallon grinned at Brendon. Giving up the first shower was like the biggest tour bus sacrifice ever.

 

Half an hour later, after Brendon had gotten his very short and unsatisfying shower, he slid in next to Dallon into his bunk. And sure enough, Dallon was lying right up against the wall, insisting that he was fine when Brendon asked him about it.   
  
“Are you really sure?” Brendon asked again for good measure, “That doesn’t really look comfortable.”   
  
“Brendon, listen. I am never really comfortable in the European tour busses because they aren’t built for people my height. But this is fine, I sleep curled up anyway.”   
  
“Okay,” Brendon said, scooting further outwards so his ass was actually hanging over the edge.   
  
“Don’t be fucking ridiculous,” Dallon grumbled and wrapped an arm around Brendon’s waist to pull him more onto the mattress again, “Just sleep, Brendon.”   
  
“Yeah, okay,” Brendon breathed out and closed his eyes, careful to still keep his body from touching Dallon’s.   
  
“Relax,” Dallon sighed sleepily and Brendon could almost feel him fall asleep just minutes later. 

 

For Brendon though, sleep didn’t come. He lay awake, trying to move as little as possible to not wake up Dallon. His body was dead tired but his mind was running. Eventually he drifted off into a light semi-sleep anyway.   
  
Brendon jolted awake when he felt a hand on his side. For a moment he was disoriented but then he remembered that he was in Dallon’s bunk, sharing with him. So naturally the warm comfortable weight on his waist had to be Dallon’s arm.    
Brendon shifted slightly and tried to see something in the dark of the bunk. Once his eyes had adjusted a bit he could make out that Dallon had scooted up close to him, curled up with his head level of Brendon’s neck. He was breathing quietly and steadily. Dallon’s nose scrunched up adorably in his sleep and his hand tightened where Brendon now noticed he had it twisted into his sleep shirt.   
  
Brendon breathed out slowly. He hadn’t expected Dallon to be a cuddler, but he had to admit it felt nice. Brendon bit his tongue.   
  
Dallon shifted and pulled his hand from Brendon’s side to scratch an itch on his cheek, then he moved his arm down again, wrapping it around Brendon’s side. He sighed deeply. His foot stroked lightly along Brendon’s calf.    
  
Brendon closed his eyes again, relaxing into the soft touches.   
He was asleep moments later, with a small smile still on his lips.


	9. Sometimes Brendon needs Dallon to get angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> can you right something short where dallons angry (remember that #crazyoutragoustourstory tweet where he "misplaced a tie and got upset"? maybe that) and it turns brendon on.. a l o t
> 
> rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit loose with the prompt here and it turned into angry sex  
> I also used the most cliché line ever so forgive me

It was a bad move, Brendon knew, and he would probably pay for it. No, he’d  _ definitely  _ pay for it. He knew that stealing and hiding Dallon’s tie was a surefire way to get him riled up. But exactly that was Brendon’s intent.   
  
The thing was simple, really. Dallon didn’t get upset very often, not as much that he showed it this clearly. But hiding something as important to him at a time like this, namely while touring, just drove him up the wall. And Brendon wanted Dallon angry,  _ needed  _ him angry. See his face twisted in anger, his brows furrowed and eyes dark and glinting. His hands balled into fists and his gait stiff and tense.    
Anger didn’t suit many people, but damn did it suit Dallon. And that’s why Brendon needed to see it more often. It was hot as fuck.   
  
But Brendon didn’t just want Dallon to get all mad for his own viewing pleasure, oh no. That was more of a pleasant side effect. See, as much as Brendon enjoyed their sex life as it was (and damn it was  _ fantastic _ ) sometimes he just wanted Dallon to fuck him hard without holding back. But no matter how many times Brendon had told him he liked it rough, Dallon was still always too cautious, afraid of hurting him or some bullshit like that. And well, if Brendon didn’t get what he wanted by asking for it he just had to provoke it then.   
  
So now he was sitting in his dressing room, tie dangling from his middle finger, just waiting for Dallon to come storming through the door. Because he knew Dan had seen him take the tie before Brendon had told Dallon that he didn’t have it, and he was pretty damn sure Dan was gonna rat on him before he’d risk to incur Dallon’s wrath. It was just a matter of time.   
  
“What the  _ fuck,  _ Brendon?!” And there Dallon was, slamming the door shut after himself. Oh he was  _ angry. _ __  
“I asked you if you had it! What the hell are you doing? This isn’t the fucking time for one of your stupid jokes!” So much cursing, this was amazing.   
  
“Oh, you were asking about  _ this  _ tie? I didn’t know,” Brendon said, badly feigning innocence.    
  
And that was it. Dallon stormed over to where Brendon was sitting on a counter and got all up in his face, snatching the tie out of his hand and throwing it aside.   
“You think this is fucking funny?”   
  
“Pretty funny, yeah.” Brendon looked up at Dallon, challenging. Dallon’s breathing was laboured and there was a vein ticking on his forehead, he gritted his teeth.   
  
“Dan ratted on me, didn’t he. Pity, this could have gone a little longer.” Brendon stood up from the counter, bringing them flush together. Brendon’s dick was half hard already, this had been the best idea  _ ever _ .   
He made to walk away, still talking.   
  
“I don’t know why you care so much. It’s just a tie, we still have hours until the show ton-”   
  
“Will you just  _ shut up?!”  _ Dallon yelled, grabbing Brendon’s wrist and whirling him around.   
  
And that was exactly what Brendon had been waiting for. He licked his lips, tilted his head up and said with a cocky smirk,   
  
“Make. Me.”   
  
Dallon surged forward, hands now tight on Brendon’s hips and crashed him into the wall. His lips found Brendon’s in a hard kiss and Brendon groaned as soon as he had enough air to do so. Dallon was biting his lips and tongue, pulling the sensitive flesh between his teeth and making it sting. His nails were digging into Brendon’s back and he pressed his whole body harder against Brendon’s, leaving no room between them. This way Brendon took full advantage and shamelessly rubbed his dick against Dallon’s thigh, trying for friction. His hands had come up to Dallon’s back and his fingers were twisted into the material of his shirt. He moaned into the kiss.   
  
“I can’t believe you’re getting turned on by this?!” Dallon spit out between kisses, angling his knee so his thigh was fully pressed against Brendon’s crotch.   
  
“Can you really not?” Brendon was breathing heavily against Dallon’s lips, fully hard now. God, he needed Dallon to fuck him.   
  
“Oh, fuck you!” And with that Dallon turned Brendon around, his front flush against Brendon’s back in a way that Brendon could exactly tell Dallon wasn’t uneffected. Dallon walked them over to the couch and shoved Brendon towards it. Brendon dropped to his knees and spread his legs a little, upper body resting on the seat cushions. He looked back over his shoulder.   
Dallon was pulling on the zipper of his jeans and opened the button, then he got to his knees as well and leaned over Brendon, snarling into his ear.   
  
“So this is what you wanted, huh? You better fucking have lube on you because I’m not fucking you dry.”   
  
A shiver ran over Brendon’s entire body and he twisted sideways to get to his pocket, pulling out the packed of lube he’d prudently placed there earlier. He reached around himself to press it into Dallon’s waiting hand.   
  
“Good,” Dallon hummed and bit Brendon’s earlobe. He wasn’t teasing, Brendon gasped.   
  
Dallon’s hands came around Brendon’s middle, opening and pushing down Brendon’s pants and briefs just far enough to be able to fuck him. Brendon leaned over even further, lifting his ass up for easier access. Just seconds later he felt one of Dallon’s fingers press in. He hadn’t even noticed him opening the lube.   
  
“Stop playing around,” Brendon groaned, “You know I can take two.”   
  
“I’ll show you two.” And with that the finger vanished just to be replaced by two quickly thrusting into him. Dallon didn’t waste time before he started scissoring them, adding a third finger shortly after and Brendon was panting against the cushions now, getting impatient.   
  
“Dallon, just fuck me already!”   
  
Blunt nails dug into Brendon’s ass but Dallon pulled his fingers free and some movement and crinkling of the lube packet later Brendon felt the head of Dallon’s dick push against his entrance. He spread his legs further and moaned into the cushions.   
  
“Don’t be gentle.” Brendon turned his head to the side and closed his eyes in anticipation.   
  
“Wasn’t planning on it,” was all Dallon ground out before he pressed all the way in. He didn’t give Brendon time to adjust before he pulled out again just to snap his hips forward once more. Brendon clenched his fingers into the fake leather of the couch, the side of his face was sticking to the cushions with sweat.   
  
Dallon didn’t use any finesse, just thrust in again and again in quick succession, and it was exactly what Brendon had wanted. When Dallon hit his prostate Brendon let out an obscene moan, ass clenching around Dallon’s cock, and now Dallon made sure to hit that spot every single time. It felt so good Brendon was almost sobbing with it.   
  
Dallon was leaning over Brendon once more, murmuring obscenities into his ear and pulling on his hair, still obviously angry but Brendon could feel how his movements got unsteady and his breathing was heavier. Dallon was into this as well, he just didn’t want to admit it.   
  
Brendon tightened the muscles in his ass and as Dallon stuttered out a ragged “Fuck!” he did it again. Dallon thrust in even faster now and it pushed Brendon up the couch. God, he needed to come and  __ soon.   
  
“Dal, fuck. Please, lemme-,” he moaned, loud and drawn out, “Lemme come, please. I- I need you to-”   
  
“Oh, are we begging now?” Dallon panted, clearly very close as well.   
  
“Shit, I-” Brendon didn’t get another word in before Dallon bit into his shoulder, making him scream in pleasure. Dallon’s other hand came around to fist around Brendon’s dick, unmoving.   
  
“Apologize!” Dallon demanded.   
  
“What?” Brendon choked out. He was so close he just needed that last little push.   
  
“I said,” Dallon snapped his hips forward, “apologize!”   
  
“God, fuck I’m sorry I- I’m sorry!” Brendon didn’t care anymore, he was shaking now.   
  
“Good,” and just like that Dallon stroked down Brendon’s cock, movement made smooth with  precome.    
  
Brendon felt his orgasm come crashing down on him and it was with a rub of Dallon’s thumb over the head of his dick and a sharp thrust that he came, screaming Dallon’s name and clenching hard around him.   
  
Brendon felt like he was melting into the couch but his muscles were still rhythmically twitching around Dallon’s cock and he made one last effort to get Dallon off as well, pushing back and contracting his muscles.   
Dallon came almost silently, nails scratching over Brendon’s back as he filled him up. Brendon shuddered at the feeling, spine tingling.    
  
Dallon’s dick slipped out of him, Brendon could feel a bit of his come dribbling out and his legs trembled slightly. Dallon slumped down next to the couch, his pants around his knees and Brendon slid down next to him, resting against Dallon’s shoulder.   
  
“Just for the record,” Dallon mumbled, pushing one hand into Brendon’s hair and tightening his grip, “I’m still pissed at you.”

 


	10. Brendon makes an ill-timed joke at the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous: 
> 
> hello! can i request, for your drabbles work on AO3, a little thing where Dallon and Brendon are in an airport together and Brendon gets himself into a fight with airport security ("i'm Brendon fuckin' Urie ya can't search me!!" or whatever, you know what he's like), and Dallon tries to break it up but in the end Zack has to bust em out and they're just sitting in there waiting for him and giggling like idiots and Dallon knew he was right when he fell in love with Brendon :)
> 
> rated G

“It was a _joke,_ okay?! Of course I don’t have illegal drugs with me, are you kidding?!”   
The security guy raised an eyebrow, waiting for Brendon to finally consent to being searched. Of course it had been a joke but airport security didn’t know that and it was their duty to investigate any possible danger to flight safety and illegal scheming. Or at least that’s what Dallon thought.

He’d already been checked as had his bags and even Brendon’s carry-ons were waiting to be picked up on the other side of the scanner. But Brendon just _had_ to crack one stupid weed joke and now they were all waiting while security refused to let him go and Brendon refused to be bodily searched. Dallon could understand him concerning that.  
  
“You checked my ID, so you know I’m a musician and these,” Brendon waved a hand in Dallon’s general direction without looking, “are my band mates!” Brendon turned around then. “My band mate,” he corrected as he saw that only Dallon was left waiting. Dallon shrugged.  
“Yeah, see. That’s my bassist.”   
“I am,” Dallon contributed dryly. This was slowly getting ridiculous. He sighed.  
  
“Okay so, give me back my phone and I’ll call my manager and he’ll tell you that I’m clean.” Brendon moved to grab his phone but the security guy stepped in his way.  
“Not before you’ve been searched, sir.”  
“Fuck no.” The guy grabbed Brendon’s arm. Oh dear, this was getting a little out of hand now.  
  
“Sir,” Dallon started, “I can assure you he does not have drugs on him. But as he said, we are musicians and it’s important that we don’t miss our flight.” Dallon glanced around at the mostly empty security check.  
“He should have thought about that before he made that _joke_ then. He won’t be leaving here before he’s been searched. If he doesn’t cooperate I will be forced to call over the police.” Security dude crossed his arms and stared Dallon down. What the fuck, was he being serious?   
“Okay wow, this is getting ridiculous. Just _let_ him go through. You can contact our management. See, I’ll call him right now.” Dallon went to reach for his phone.  
“Sir, stay where you are or I’ll have you be searched as well.” That was a bit much.  
“Are you threatening me, _sir_?” Dallon spat out the last word and this time he really grabbed his phone from the tray, “I did absolutely nothing. I’ll call Zack.” He directed the last words at Brendon.  
  
Suddenly, security guy nodded towards another dude watching them and before he knew what was happening, Dallon found himself face to face with yet another security person.  
“This is getting a little to hot here now, sirs,” the man said, “We’ll take you into temporary custody until things are sorted out.”  
“What the fuck, you can’t do tha-” but Dallon shot Brendon a sharp look and he shut his mouth. And just like that they got led to airport police.

 

“Zack’s gonna be fucking thrilled,” Brendon mumbled as he sat next to Dallon, waiting for Zack to come bail them out or whatever.  
“Oh yes, he will be. You won’t get skittles for _weeks!”_ Besides their current situation Dallon couldn’t help the grin spreading over his face as Brendon’s expression crumbled even more. He punched Dallon in the side.  
“Ouch,” Dallon rubbed his arm but he was still grinning, “You got us here with your dumb weed joke!”  
“Hey, it was hilarious. You gotta give me that credit.”  
Dallon sniggered, thinking back to it. “Okay yeah, it really was. Oh goddamn, what is even happening here?”  
“I don’t fucking know, dude.” Brendon had buried his face in his hands but he was laughing now, too. He sighed and looked up then.  
“But did you see his fucking face when I-”  
“Yes, oh my god, when you said that you-”  
“Exactly, shiiit!” And they both burst out laughing and they couldn’t stop.  
  
“This is without doubt the dumbest thing happening on this tour so far.” Dallon tried to stop giggling for a moment, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. But then he looked at Brendon and promptly cracked up again. It only made Brendon laugh even harder and he tipped sideways against Dallon’s shoulder, almost crying into his shirt with laughter.

Dallon took a deep breath, trying to get himself together again. It only marginally worked. He tilted his head so it was resting on top of Brendon’s. His laughter was shaking them both and when Dallon broke out into a wide grin yet again he thought that yes, yes he knew exactly why he fell in love with Brendon.


	11. Brendon really needs Dallon to rim him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> could you write something really short where brendons trying to get dallon to rim B but he has no idea what hes doing so b has to teach and tell him what to do?
> 
> rated E

“Come on, Dal,” Brendon murmured against Dallon’s lips, “I’m sure you’ll be great.” He tightened his grip on Dallon’s hair, pulling him in some more.   
  
“I don’t- I’m not sure, Bren,” Dallon let himself be dragged more firmly against Brendon’s body, “You know I’ve never done that. I bet I suck.”   
  
“I bet you’re  _ awesome!”  _ Brendon sighed into Dallon’s mouth and pushed his hips up, grinding his hard-on against Dallon’s stomach.    
  
Dallon’s swallowed hard, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to. Actually he really,  _ really  _ wanted to, but…   
“Can’t I just, y’know finger you? I’m not sure I-”   
  
“Dal,  _ please!  _ Do you really not want to?” Brendon was almost panting against him now, his dick insistently poking Dallon’s hip.   
  
“That’s not it,” he kissed Brendon deep, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth, “I just have no idea, I don’t know how, it wouldn’t be good for you, I-”   
  
“I’ll tell you,” Brendon moaned, “I’ll tell you what to do.” Brendon moved to sit up on the bed a bit more, looking Dallon in the eyes.   
“Dallon, I need you to rim me. I  _ really  _ need you to do that.”   
  
“Okay, okay. Don’t expect too much, though.” Dallon sat back on his heels, taking in the sight of Brendon leaning back against the headboard with his legs spread, obvious tent in his briefs. His face and chest flushed, hair in disarray. Dallon’s dick twitched in his pants.   
  
Brendon lifted his hips and pushed his underwear down his legs. Dallon licked his lips and went to take off his jeans.   
“Just, you know, want to be comfortable.”   
  
“Yes good, of course,” Brendon breathed out before leaning over to open the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He tossed it towards Dallon. Then he got onto his hands and knees. Dallon’s heart was beating in his throat.   
  
“You alright?” Brendon asked, looking back over his shoulder and Dallon had to bite his lip to not make an embarrassing sound. It was quite a view. Got him every time.   
  
“Yeah, I uh, I’m good.” Dallon moved closer. Of course he knew how it was done theoretically and he even looked it up once or twice but this was still uncharted territory. Well, not really but uh yeah. Not like that.   
“I’m just gonna, start with my fingers?”   
  
“Yeah, that sounds great!” Brendon sounded very enthusiastic.   
  
Dallon grabbed the lube and poured a little on his fingers. He knew how to do this part. He put his right hand on Brendon’s ass, massaging the soft flesh for a bit before he reached down with his other hand, pressing his wet fingers against Brendon’s perineum.    
Brendon moaned and dropped down onto his forearms, presenting his ass even more. Dallon went to stroke down so he was just barely touching Brendon’s balls before dragging his fingers back up, going higher every time. He heard Brendon taking a deep breath.   
  
“You’re doing great!”   
  
Dallon sighed, “I know this part.”   
Okay, time to get down to business. Dallon had to bite his tongue to keep a nervous giggle from escaping his lips. He leaned forward, trailing his left hand up to knead Brendon’s other ass cheek. Then he tentatively touched his tongue to where his fingers had been a second ago.   
  
A shudder went through Brendon and he buried his head in his arms.   
“Yes, yes just, keep doing that. Just like with your fingers.”   
  
Dallon did as he was told, dragging his tongue down and up again. This wasn’t too bad, the opposite really. Brendon seemed to enjoy what he was doing as well, going by the little grunts he let out.   
  
Dallon got a little bolder then, licking up further than before, grazing Brendon’s rim just a bit.   
  
“Hooo god,” Brendon groaned, “that’s it, just move your tongue up there, around the rim.” He pressed his face against his arms. Dallon reached down to press a hand against the bulge in his briefs, trying to ease off some of the pressure. God, Brendon was so hot like this.   
  
Dallon applied a bit more pressure to the puckered skin around Brendon’s asshole, circling the tip of his tongue up the side of Brendon’s rim. This really, wasn’t bad at all.   
  
“Yes, there oh my god!” Brendon moaned loudly as Dallon pushed harder against the top of Brendon’s hole. His thighs trembled a bit and Dallon licked over the spot again, eliciting another low moan.   
  
“Okay now, flatten your tongue right over the hole.  _ Fuck!  _ Yes okay, wow.” Brendon’s voice was strained and Dallon reached around to grab Brendon’s cock. Brendon jolted back, ass pressing against Dallon’s face.   
“Nonono don’t, I’ll come in a second. Fuck!” Dallon pulled his hand back, grinning a bit. If you could call it grinning, y’know with his tongue against Brendon’s ass.   
  
Dallon didn’t really need to be told what to do next, this was the part he’d thought about most from the start. After licking a few more broad swipes over the tight muscle before he stiffened his tongue and cautiously pushed the tip in just a few millimeters.    
Brendon’s reaction was immediate and intense. He arched his back and groaned loudly, arms giving out which made him basically faceplant into the mattress, ass high up pressed against Dallon. He turned his head to the side then, pushing himself back up onto his forearms, panting now. His eyes were screwed shut tightly.   
  
“Dal, god Dal  _ fuuuuck!”  _ The last word was drowned out in a long moan as Dallon circled his tongue, simultaneously pressing in further. The taste wasn’t  _ bad  _ per say, it was very weird though. There was spit running down Dallon’s chin.   
  
Brendon was writhing under him now, thighs shaking, hips pushing back incrementally. Dallon had sunk down deeper and he was sort of curling his tongue now which seemed to drive Brendon crazy. He was letting out a steady stream of curses and moans, not even trying to guide him anymore and Dallon took all of this as a sign of utmost satisfaction.   
He braced his right arm over Brendon’s lower back, just above his crack and snaked his other hand around to stroke up and down Brendon’s cock with a practiced motion.    
  
“Shit Dal, Dallon, you’re a fucking pro. God I’m gonna, I’m-” but he was broken off by the drawn out, loud groan he made when Dallon circled his tongue down, pressing against the lower wall of Brendon’s asshole. He hummed.   
  
Brendon came with a start, almost silently in stark contrast to all the noise he’d made earlier and it made a hot shiver trickle down Dallon’s spine, pooling low in his stomach. He withdrew his spunk covered hand and shoved it down his underwear, stroking himself hard and fast, motion made easy with Brendon’s come. He pulled his tongue out of Brendon’s ass slowly and Brendon whimpered, collapsing onto the mattress.   
  
Dallon straightened up a bit, pushed his briefs down with his free hand and then reached down to squeeze his balls lightly. Brendon turned his head to the side and whined low in his throat, still trembling from his orgasm.   
Dallon came hard and with a loud moan all over Brendon’s back.   
  
He dropped down next to Brendon then, spooning up against his back, uncaring about the mess between them. Brendon seemed to not be able to form coherent words yet. He was still panting. Dallon pressed a kiss against the nape of his neck and Brendon basically melted against him.   
  
“Don’t  _ ever _ say you suck at something again.”


	12. In which they get into a fight and Brendon doesn't think about what he says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> Maybe B and Dallon get into a big fight about telling everyone about their relationship status, leaving them both upset. Then some hurt/comfort and some makeup sex. Or angry sex. Whichever you prefer. Thanks!
> 
> rated M

“My vibrator gives me better love than you do!” Brendon shouted and immediately felt his stomach drop with regret when he saw Dallon’s face fall.    
He hadn’t meant it like that, of course he hadn’t but Dallon didn’t know that. He had just about the lowest self-esteem Brendon had ever encountered in a person and it didn’t help that he had the habit of questioning Brendon during and after sex if he’d really enjoyed what Dallon had done.   
  
Brendon saw Dallon’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip, then he turned around and disappeared into the hallway. Brendon heard his bedroom door click shut just a few seconds later. Dallon hadn’t isolated himself in there in months.   
  
Brendon felt a lump form in his throat, almost choking him. He took a deep breath.   
All of this had started as a dumb argument about whether or not they should tell Dan, Kenny, Zack and the crew that they’d been a couple for a few months. They’d tried to keep work strictly professional and apparently it had worked so far. No one suspected a thing and if they did they didn’t say anything or approached them about it privately.   
Okay actually it hadn’t been that dumb of an argument. Actually it had been quite serious. Brendon just wanted to shout his love for Dallon from the rooftops. He was sick of having to keep his hands to himself when they were touring. They’d reduced the stage gay antics so far they were barely even there anymore in fear something would show. He just couldn’t do it anymore and he was sure the touring crew would be totally fine with it.   
  
But Dallon had been reluctant, too many doubts and his stupid insecurities. Brendon had respected Dallon’s wish to keep it under wraps for a while, but it’d been almost six months now and no matter how many times Dallon told him he felt hurt. Rationally he knew it was stupid but the thought kept creeping up to him at times and eventually their argument had escalated and ended in them shouting at each other.    
  
Brendon knew what he said had been a low blow and now he felt fucking awful but he didn’t know what to say to Dallon. Not now, not this soon. And he was sure Dallon wouldn’t listen to him now anyway.   
  
Brendon sighed heavily and went over to the couch to try and distract himself playing video games. It wouldn’t work anyway but he could at least pretend. He glanced down the hallway. There was no sound coming from Dallon’s room. Of course there wasn’t.

 

About two hours later Dallon’s door opened and Brendon sat up with a start.    
At some point he’d just laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Bogart had found his way onto his stomach and Brendon had been slowly petting him. Penny Lane was curled up at his feet.   
Now when he sat up Bogart jumped down from his chest and Penny Lane raised her head. Brendon stared down the hallway but then he heard the bathroom door open and close again. A few minutes later the toilet flushed. Brendon still sat alert but Dallon disappeared into his room again without a word.

 

Another hour passed and Brendon couldn’t take it anymore. He put the dogs on their leashes and went out to go to the store just so he had something to do. Once there he aimlessly wandered through the aisles for a while and eventually ended up buying nothing but a few cans of Dr Pepper, sad small smile on his face.   
He walked an unnecessary long way back home and still felt like shit when he opened the front door. The house was quiet but Dallon’s keys and wallet were on the counter so he was still holed up in his room. God, Brendon hated this.   
  
He went to the back door and let Bogart and Penny out into the yard, watching them run around for a few minutes. It had started to get dark by now. Brendon walked back inside and his gaze came to rest on an empty mug on the couch table. Well, it was worth a try.   
He went to the kitchen and grabbed another mug from the cupboard.   
  
Brendon stood in front of Dallon’s room for a minute, steaming mug of cocoa in on hand, the other hovering in mid air in front of the door. He took a deep breath and knocked, waiting for an answer. Nothing happened and Brendon worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Just when he was about to turn around again he heard a faint, questioning “Yes?”.   
  
“Can I come in?” Brendon winced at how scratchy his voice came out. He waited another few agonizing seconds.   
  
“Yeah.” It was almost inaudible through the door.   
  
Brendon opened the door carefully, one eye on the mug in his hand to not spill it. He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. When he turned back around he was faced with Dallon sitting on his bed, legs pulled up to his body, arms wrapped around them with his chin resting on his knees. He looked at Brendon and even though he wasn’t crying Brendon could just barely make out dried tear tracks on his cheeks. It broke his heart.   
  
“I uhm, I made cocoa. For you, I mean.” He raised his hand holding the mug and slowly went around the bed to place it on the bedside table next to Dallon.   
  
Dallon scrubbed a hand over his face and sniffed a little.   
“Thanks,” he said quietly.   
  
“I’m just gonna..” Brendon trailed off, motioning towards the door. Just when he was about to exit the room again Dallon spoke up.   
  
“Stay.”   
  
Brendon halted, feeling his throat close up at Dallon’s tone of voice. He walked over to sit on the bed next to him, leaning up against the headboard careful to leave some space between them. They were quiet for a few long moments. Dallon reached over to cradle the mug in his hands, taking a sip. He sniffed again.   
  
“You know I didn’t mean that, right?”   
Dallon glanced at him but didn’t say anything.   
  
“It was awful of me to say. I feel like shit. No one -  _ nothing! -  _ could give me better love than you do!” he said desperately, “You know I love you, right?!”   
  
Dallon looked away.   
“Hm,” it came out sounding like question.   
  
All air rushed out of Brendon’s lungs and he turned to his side, kneeling up to really look at Dallon.    
“Jesus christ,  _ Dallon,”  _ he said in disbelief and took the mostly empty mug from Dallon, framing his face with his hands.   
“I love you! I love you so much that sometimes it’s hard to breathe! Don’t  _ ever  _ doubt that, no matter how stupid the shit I say is. Look at me,  _ please!”  _ Dallon glanced up at him. “You need to believe me in this!” Brendon pushed one hand into Dallon’s hair and he must have looked kinda frantically insane because a tiny smile made Dallon’s lips twitch. Brendon surged in to kiss him instantly.   
  
Dallon opened up under Brendon’s lips easily, melting into the kiss and when Brendon went to straddle him Dallon sunk his fingers into his shirt, gripping it hard and deepening the kiss. Brendon’s hands wandered down his body, wanting to touch, to show Dallon how much he meant to him.   
  
He pressed a litany of  _ I love yous  _ against Dallon’s lips and when he pulled back for a second Dallon choked out “I love you, too.”   
  
It was ridiculous but hearing it made Brendon’s heart skip a beat. He moved in hard again, grinding down into Dallon, fumbling with the hem of Dallon’s sweater.   
  
Brendon didn’t really know how it happened but suddenly they were both naked and Brendon was trailing down kisses all over Dallon’s body. Whispering everything he loved about Dallon into his skin, making him squirm and gasp with it. Dallon’s hands were firmly gripping Brendon’s hips and when he moved down further he slid them up Brendon’s sides, making him shiver before he rested them on his shoulders.   
Brendon was caressing the inside of Dallon’s right knee now while at the same time kissing and licking along his inner thigh. Dallon shuddered, his dick was flushed and leaking onto his stomach.    
  
Brendon moved up Dallon’s body again, kissing him earnestly. He reached to the side, pulling the bedside drawer open without looking, his hand closing around the bottle of lube wisely stored there.   
  
Dallon sucked in a sharp breath and the muscles in his stomach contracted as a bit of lube dripped down Brendon’s hand where he was coating his fingers with it, his lips always against Dallon’s skin, nibbling and sucking. Kissing and licking, making Dallon fall apart under him.   
  
Brendon reached his hand around his body then, slowly sinking two fingers into himself. He stuttered out a drawn-out moan and made Dallon arch his back with it. He dragged his hand down Brendon’s body, sliding it down over Brendon’s ass cheek, palming it firmly.   
Brendon bit his lip hard and then moaned as he sunk another finger in, quickly working them in and out now.    
  
When Brendon pulled his hand free again he leaned forward to kiss Dallon’s neck, grabbing his dick at the same time, giving it a few strokes. Dallon whined, throwing his head back.   
  
“You might.. not want to do too much of that,” he gasped out, lips dark red and swollen and Brendon took this as a clear sign to pour more lube over his hand, liberally coating Dallon’s dick. He smoothed his hand down to the base and lined himself up before sinking down slowly.   
  
The groans that escaped both of them almost simultaneously would have surely been heard by the neighbors if they had any. Brendon braced his hands on Dallon’s flushed chest and sucked in a sharp breath when Dallon bottomed out. He pushed himself up again and Dallon screwed his eyes shut, hands gripping Brendon’s hips hard.   
  
It didn’t take long until they’d settled into a smooth rhythm, Dallon tilting his hips up so he was hitting Brendon’s prostate more often than not. Eventually Brendon leaned forward, resting his sweaty forehead on Dallon’s collar bone, his hot breath fanning over Dallon’s skin.   
  
“‘m so close. You feel amazing, perfect. God, I love you!”   
  
“Me, too,” Dallon moaned, hips twitching up when Brendon’s muscles contracted around him,”All of it.”   
  
Brendon’s dick was dragging over Dallon’s stomach, precome already forming a small pool there and Brendon jolted and arched his back as Dallon snuck a hand between their bodies to encircle Brendon’s cock. He thumbed over the slit and Brendon’s vision actually whitened out for a second and his toes curled.   
  
“Fuck Dal, please,” he didn’t even know what he was begging for but that didn’t really matter because a second later Dallon twisted his wrist in that way he knew drove Brendon crazy and his orgasm crashed over him so suddenly it took his breath away. He slumped forward, panting heavily and he clenched around Dallon hard. Dallon groaned loudly and dragged Brendon up to kiss him desperately as he too came with a shudder buried deep inside Brendon.   
  
Brendon was still a bit dizzy so it took him a minute to register the quiet whines escaping Dallon and only then did he realize he was still twitching around Dallon’s cock. He chuckled breathlessly and eased himself off Dallon’s dick who sighed and pulled Brendon close.   
  
“I’m sorry I was acting stupid,” Dallon mumbled and Brendon lifted his head abruptly to look at him, eyes wide.   
  
“Will you stop? You did nothing wrong. I should be apologizing! What I said was fucking awful and I don’t deserve to-”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
It was simple. Just three words they’d told each other many times. But Brendon gaped at Dallon as if he’d heard them for the first time. A rush of warmth flooded him at the genuinly affectionate, warm smile on Dallon’s face and he had to bury his head in the crook of Dallon’s neck, hiding his blush.   
  
“Hey, what’s that?” Dallon chuckled and hugged Brendon tighter.   
  
Brendon pressed a kiss against the side of Dallon’s neck. He sighed.   
“I love you, too. More than anything.”   
  
“We should.. tell the band.”   
Brendon smiled against Dallon’s skin.


	13. Brendon really likes The Brobecks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by [illbeursafety](http://illbeursafety.tumblr.com):
> 
> Dallon entering the room where they all chill before a show and he finds brendon listening to violent things/brobecks songs. “Why are you playing that?” “Because it’s awesome!” 
> 
> combined with this prompt  
> requested by anonymous:
> 
> can u write a fic where brendon is singing dallon always for him to sleep or love at first sight to express his feeling towards the tall yet smol son
> 
> rated T

It took Dallon all but a second to recognize the music coming from the big speakers in their on tour multimedia system.    
  
_...oh what are you boring me for? _ __   
__   
Brendon was the only one in the room. He had his back turned towards the door so he hadn’t noticed Dallon entering the room.   
The chorus built up and Brendon started jumping around, shaking his head to the beat as he sang along.   
  
_ It’s up to you, to find something to do, it’s useless and boring, don’t wanna be bored anymore! Oh what are you boring me for? _ __   
__   
He twirled around at the end and came to a stop when he saw Dallon leaning against the doorframe with a slightly amused but affectionate expression on his face.   
  
“I- didn’t hear you come in.” Brendon went over to the stereo and turned the volume down a notch.   
  
“I figured,” Dallon chuckled, “Why are you listening to The Brobecks?”   
  
“Because it’s amazing, dude! And I love your voice.”   
  
Dallon felt his cheeks heat up a little. He smiled, flattered.   
“Thank you. Means a lot.”   
  
“What inspired that one?” Brendon asked, motioning to the stereo with a laugh. “You must have been really fucking bored.”   
  
“Oh yes, believe me I was. I wrote it in the last few weeks of my mission. I’ve never been as bored as I was then.”   
  
The song faded out and the stereo clicked off, wrapping them in silence.   
  
“You listened to the whole thing?”   
  
“Yeah, dude. I told you I love it.” Brendon plopped down on the couch, putting his feet on the table.   
  
“What’s your favorite song?”   
  
“Probably Aeroplanes or Sleeping Pills.” Brendon shrugged.   
  
Dallon raised his eyebrows, “How do you even know of Aeroplanes?”   
  
“The internet knows everything, Dal. You should know this by now,” Brendon smirked.    
“A shame it’s unreleased.”   
  
“And off Violent Things?” Dallon asked, smiling a little. He’d never known Brendon was this enthusiastic about The Brobecks and it made his heart swell in adoration for Brendon. And he was honestly curious.   
  
“Hm, I like them all but there’s one that has a special place in my heart.” Brendon went to grab an acoustic from a nearby stand, strumming it once and then he began to play.   
  
_ Could this be love at first sight or should I walk by again? You’re photogenically dressed, the conversation begins. _ __   
__   
Brendon looked up and smiled at Dallon, his cheeks looked a little flushed but it could be the light. Dallon returned the smile as Brendon continued. It did sound like he’d played the song before.   
  
_ Turn the lights off, I’m in love _ __   
_ Wouldn’t you like to, wouldn’t you like to kiss-  _ __   
Brendon seemed to hesitate for a beat and glanced up at Dallon.   
_ -her? _ __   
__   
Dallon swallowed. The moment seemed weirdly intimate.   
  
_ Wouldn’t you like to, wouldn’t you like to dance with her? _ __   
Nothing this time, he’d probably imagined it.   
  
Brendon looked absolutely beautiful playing like this. Okay, he pretty much always looked beautiful to Dallon and it hadn’t even been a slow process for him to fall for Brendon. The song was very fitting actually, even though Dallon wrote it before meeting Brendon.   
  
He must have zoned out for a short while, probably with an incredibly stupid smile on his face, because when his eyes focused on Brendon again he was already on the last chorus. He was looking at Dallon now while playing. His expression a complicated mix of what Dallon liked to believe was soft fondness and maybe something like determination.   
Dallon bit his lip a little, glanced at the floor and back up again as the last notes rang out.   
  
Brendon just looked at him, then his gaze shifted to the side and he frowned. Dallon followed his line of sight and saw Spencer leaning against the door frame. He’d obviously been standing there for a while.   
  
Spencer coughed quietly as he walked through the room to the other side to get to his bag. He rummaged around for a second.   
  
“Neither of you idiots had to  _ walk by again.” _ __   
__   
“What was that?” Brendon asked a bit too loudly in the relative quiet of the room and Dallon flinched a little.   
  
Spencer was already walking out of the room again.   
“Whoops, did I say that out loud?”   
  
Brendon threw a pick after him, missing by a mile. Spencer disappeared with a loud laugh.   
  
There was an awkward silence until Dallon eventually broke it. Now or never.   
  
“Uhm so,” he couldn’t look at Brendon, he couldn’t, “He’s not-” he cleared his throat, “he’s not wrong. About me, I mean, of course, like. Yeah,” he trailed off, feeling dumb.   
  
Dallon looked up to gauge Brendon’s reaction and saw him gaping at him.   
  
“Are you being serious?”   
  
Dallon set his jaw, bracing himself for the metaphorical blow.   
  
“Dallon,” Brendon urged, “Are you being serious?”   
  
“Yes, goddamnit! Of course I am. How could I not?” He stood up with a huff, dragging a hand through his hair. And then Brendon was suddenly standing right in front of him, so close that Dallon could see the dark ring around the lighter brown of his irises.   
  
Brendon lifted his hand and gently placed it on the side of Dallon’s head. Dallon held his breath, almost hypnotized by Brendon’s eyes. He felt Brendon’s thumb trace over his cheekbone softly.   
  
“I’m glad,” Brendon breathed out and then he was kissing Dallon. Real and honest, his other hand finding its way to rest on Dallon’s waist.   
Dallon’s own little world seemed to stop for a second, or at least his heart did but then he was kissing Brendon back and nothing else mattered anymore.   
  
Brendon pulled away; small, genuine smile on his face, lips a bit darker than a minute ago. His hand was now in Dallon’s hair.   
  
“This took way too long to finally happen,” Brendon murmured and moved in for another kiss.   
  
“Yeah, no shit,” came a voice from the door and Brendon sighed exasperatedly against Dallon’s lips.   
  
“Fuck off, Spence.” Brendon flipped him off without looking and went back to kissing Dallon.


	14. The one where they end up at Jump Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> I have possible the lamest request ever, but could, seeing as you're a great author, you possible write Brallon at Jump Street? I couldn't do it justice, but you most definitely could!
> 
> rated G

It had been Kenny’s idea.    
Actually, it had been Dan’s idea first but Dan didn’t even know it was a legitimate idea because he had never heard of Jump Street. But Kenny did, and  _ of course  _ Brendon did _.  _ And while Dallon didn’t really know indoor trampoline parks were still a thing he quickly got the idea.   
  
And now Dallon was, for some reason, standing on the wobbly polyamide ground, staring at his bandmates behaving like children while occasionally being jostled from the side.   
  
“Why am I here?” He asked into the blessedly mostly empty trampoline hall. Apparently not a lot of people knew Jump Street was still a thing.   
  
“Because,” Dan jumped over the gummy edge between two trampoline mats, “You don’t go out with us often enough and this is fun.” He hopped closer to Dallon and took hold of his arm, making him bounce along with him. “Loosen up, Dal!” And with that he was off again.   
  
Dallon sighed and then almost fell on his ass as Kenny bumped into him, yelling at him to get a move on before he threw himself into a pool full of foam cubes.   
Actually, Dallon had always wanted to know what jumping into one of those felt like. He sighed again and jumped over to the pool, launching himself high up in the air before plopping down into the soft material.    
Okay, that had been fun.   
  
“Knew you’d like it!” came a shout from somewhere above Dallon’s head before the impact of Brendon’s body next to him shoved Dallon to the side. Brendon emerged with a wide grin and launched himself at Dallon who tried to flee unsuccessfully.   
  
“Nope, no running off,” Brendon said close to Dallon’s ear after he landed mostly on top of him. It made Dallon shiver slightly.   
  
“Wasn’t trying to,” Dallon mumbled in return as Brendon let go of him.   
  
“Good.” Brendon had climbed up on the side of the pool and held out a hand for Dallon to grab. He did and Brendon pulled him out of the foam cubes.   
“Now come on, I wanna see some flips!”   
  
“I am not doing a backflip, you lunatic!” Dallon shouted after him but Brendon just cackled.   
  
“Normal flips are good, too.” And as if to demonstrate Brendon bounced himself up on a mat a few times before making a neat roll in the air. He landed on his feet and then let himself fall backwards onto the mat.   
  
“You’re basically cheating,” Dallon grumbled, “You can do a  _ backflip  _ standing up - well most of the time.”    
But Dallon now actually started to jump around a little, feeling incredibly ridiculous doing so. At least there were only few people around who also didn’t seem to pay closer attention to them. Dallon really didn’t want  _ those  _ pictures turning up on the web.   
  
“It’s practice, it’s easy. Really.  _ Especially _ on a trampoline,” Brendon said with glee in his eyes and put his hands on Dallon shoulders upon straightening up. They were very warm.   
  
“No. Flips.” But Dallon put a little more effort in his jumping, let himself fall down and bounce back up. Brendon‘s eyes following him closely with amusement.    
  
“But this is fun, right?” Brendon’s voice was suddenly quiet, a little hesitant even. And it made Dallon look up at him, a small smile forming around his lips and eyes.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Brendon’s whole face lightened up and he gripped Dallon’s shoulders a little harder before turning around to recreate one of his signature backflips. And it looked even more effortless and amazing as ever.   
  
Dan hopped by them, grinning and attempted a flip of his own. It looked a little awkward but he made it work.   
  
“See, not that hard.”   
  
“Hey!” Dan yelled at them and promptly tried for another one. It was even more screwed up.   
  
They both laughed and Dallon let himself be convinced to do some more stupid jumping around, both of them bumping into the other maybe a little too often for it to be on accident.   
  
“C’mon Dal, try just once. I won’t laugh I promise,” Brendon teased and jumped against him, tackling Dallon to the ground and sitting on his hips.   
  
“Oh my God, will you shut up after I do?”   
  
“Maybe,” Brendon grinned and stood back up, pulling a reluctant Dallon with him. He moved back to lean against the wall, looking at Dallon expectantly. Dallon sighed.   
  
“Alright.” He started bouncing up and down to build momentum. He took a deep breath and-   
  
It kind of worked. Dallon even almost stood the jump but lost his balance and stumbled forward against Brendon who was still leaning against the wall.   
  
“Woah wow,” Brendon laughed surprised and caught Dallon by the upper arms. He still bumped into him, chin hitting the side of Brendon’s face. He huffed out an amused breath and let himself slump against Brendon’s upper body. Brendon let him.   
  
“That wasn’t too bad for a first try,” Brendon mumbled and trailed a hand down Dallon’s back lightly, “With a little more practice…”   
  
“Maybe later,” Dallon turned his head a little, nose pushed into Brendon’s soft hair.   
  
Brendon hummed and reached up to lightly press his fingers against the nape of Dallon’s neck.   
“Maybe later.”


	15. Dallon has a very hard time telling Brendon what he really feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> could you plz write a fic based on [Would You Be So Kind by Dodie Clark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ypnr33sEmg)? Rate it G or T idc I just want fluff.
> 
> rated T

“You know you’re torturing me, right?”  
Dallon looked up from his magazine. He frowned.

“How so?” Dallon asked with a lifted eyebrow. “The last time I remember someone torturing someone else is when _you_ made _me_ watch Project Runway.”  
  
“You know that’s not what I meant,” Brendon said before he looked away. Dallon still caught the sad little smile appearing on his face.

“Oh.”  
Dallon swallowed. He’d known the day would come and yet he still wasn’t sure if he’d waited for it or dreaded it.  
He knew that Brendon liked him. _Liked_ him. He’d told him multiple times and at first Dallon had thought he was joking. Well, he wasn’t. Dallon got that eventually.  
  
“It physically hurts now sometimes, y’know. Just looking at you does,” Brendon interrupted Dallon’s train of thought. He let himself tip over on the couch and just looked at Dallon for a moment. Expression unreadable.  
“Maybe it’s a little fucked up in a masochistic way but I kinda like it. That aching feeling of just wanti-” He simply stopped talking and closed his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitched as if he was about to laugh. Dallon found himself unable to look away.  
  
The thing was that Dallon had realized that he liked Brendon as well. Really fucking liked him. It just took him a small eternity to decipher his own feelings towards the other man. And he simply hadn’t known how to bring it up. Often just chickened out in the last moment for whatever reason. Because what could go wrong, really? Dallon was pretty damn sure that Brendon was in love with him - had been for quite a while even though he had never actually said it like that - and yet Dallon didn’t have the courage to just spit it the fuck out.  
  
Maybe this time, though. It would be so easy. He’d basically waited for Brendon to bring it back up so he didn’t have to make the first move. It was perfect but his throat was closed up.  
  
Once again Brendon started talking and Dallon realized he’d been staring at him all this time. He blinked.  
“It’s only fair, right?” he sat up a little, “For all the heartache you’re bringing me there should be at least some reciprocating feelings, don’t you think? Just a few butterflies? A slightly raised heart rate when you look at me like you do just now?”  
  
Oh there were butterflies for sure.  
  
“I wish I could swap chests with you for a bit. To show you how it feels to be in love with you-,” Dallon’s heart skipped a beat, “-because it’s exhilarating. Amazing. Even though it hurts. And maybe I could see what you feel for me. There’s gotta be something, right? Just a little bit?”  
  
Brendon sounded so hopeful and Dallon couldn’t stand it anymore. Now or fucking never.  
  
“I-,” god why was this so hard, “Brendon, I-”  
Dallon got up and walked halfway though the room towards Brendon before he stopped. He dragged a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh.  
_“Brendon.”_ There was desperation evident in his voice. This just wasn’t working. Well, maybe if words didn’t…  
   
Dallon surged forward at once and kissed Brendon.  
  
Brendon jumped a little but then he pressed forward without hesitation.  
“I knew it,” he breathed out against Dallon’s lips, “Holy crap. I knew there had to be something.”  
  
His fingers dug into Dallon’s shoulder blade and he felt at home.


	16. Brendon looks really good with some makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous:
> 
> imagine dallon putting makeup on brendon before a show and they're giggling and being silly but then they both get kinda quiet and brendon has his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted and dallon's heart just stops because brendon looks so pretty and he's trying so hard not to kiss him because god his lips look so soft but he doesn't want to fuck up their friendship
> 
> rated T

“Oh my God, can you just _sit_ for a minute?” Dallon laughed and pushed down on Brendon’s shoulders to keep him still, makeup brush between his fingers.  
  
At first they’d just joked about Dallon putting on Brendon’s makeup for him. It wasn’t much anyway. Just some eye shadow, a bit of powder (”To make your forehead less shiny” Dallon had joked and promptly received a punch to his arm). But in the end Brendon had just looked at Dallon, shrugged, and that was how Dallon now stood hunched over Brendon, his own eyes lined with black.  
  
Dallon frowned.  
“Tilt your head back a bit,” he instructed and Brendon did.   
  
“Okay, this isn’t working. The light’s too bad like that. Can you like, sit up on the counter?” Dallon asked, nodding at said counter and stepped back as Brendon got up with a sigh. He walked over to the counter, jumping up to sit on it.  
  
“Alright, sitting pretty. Now get on with it,” Brendon grinned and closed his eyes, waiting for Dallon to apply the silvery eye shadow to his lids.  
  
Dallon placed the small container onto the counter top next to Brendon’s ass and reached up to put a hand on his jaw to tip his head back, lip caught between his teeth in concentration. Brendon glanced up at him with one eye, smirk on his lips.  
“Hm, you’re _so_ into this.”  
Dallon swatted at him but chuckled. “Shut up and keep your eyes closed.”

 

He stepped back a few moments later, taking in the result. It was actually kinda scary just how _well_ it suited Brendon. Mesmerizing, really. Dallon couldn’t look away.   
  
“What, you done?” Brendon asked.  
  
“Just keep your eyes shut for another second,” Dallon mumbled quickly and stepped closer again. His eyes travelling down over Brendon’s nose and to his slightly parted lips. God, he was _so_ beautiful.  
  
“I just…”  
  
“Yeah?” Brendon asked and opened one eye just a bit. “How’s it look?”  
  
“It looks,” Dallon cleared his throat,”really good.”  
  
Brendon must have noticed the change in Dallon’s voice because he slowly opened both eyes to muster him with an unreadable expression. His eyes flickered over Dallon’s face, lingering on his lips for a second before they met with Dallon’s.  
“It’s got to or why else wouldn’t you be able to look away?” Brendon’s voice was a little breathy and Dallon laughed, startled.  
  
“I wouldn’t flatter myself like that.”  
  
It looked like Brendon wanted to say something else but he didn’t. Instead he looked down for a moment, then back up, fond little smile on his features. He lifted his hand and hooked one finger in Dallon’s belt loop, pulling him a little closer. Dallon’s heart skipped a beat and he tentatively placed a hand on Brendon’s hip, keeping eye contact the whole time. Brendon’s teeth dug into his bottom lip and his smile widened. His other hand wrapped around Dallon’s waist, fingers twisting the material of his shirt lightly and he pulled him in more.  
  
Dallon raised his arm hesitantly and as if Brendon had sensed it he nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching up. Dallon put his hand on his cheek, tracing Brendon’s cheekbone with his thumb.  
  
“I feel like this is the moment where I’m supposed to kiss you but I’m not sure you’d want that.” Dallon murmured and he knew it was a bold move but the words had just flown out of his mouth before he could think better of it.  
Brendon just looked at him, his fingers on Dallon’s side tightened a bit and his expression turned more serious.  
  
“Do you want it?” he asked.  
  
Dallon pressed his lips together and nodded. “You wouldn’t believe how bad.”  
  
Brendon’s hand wandered up Dallon’s back.  
“Why don’t you go ahead then.” It wasn’t a question and there was this smile again. Dallon didn’t waste a second before he leaned it.


	17. Dallon is crushing hard on that one guy in his lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by [spookyspace-boy](http://spookyspace-boy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> can I have some high school/ collage brallon plz???
> 
> rated G/T

“Okay, step one: Get an eel.”

These are the first words Dallon has ever heard Brendon say as he sat down within earshot of the guy he’d been silently crushing on ever since he first saw him in a lecture. If you could call it a crush if you’d never even talked to the person.

The guy sitting next to Brendon (whom he actually got Brendon’s name from because he’d heard him say it just a few moments earlier) laughed and was about to answer something when the prof started the lecture. So sadly Dallon didn’t get to know what Brendon needed the eel for.

From that moment on Dallon always tried to sit close to the two, and really it was absolutely worth it just for the weird and hilarious conversations Brendon and Spencer (he got that name eventually as well) seemed to have every day.

“No, you don’t get it! Cakes that looked like fucking crystals, dude!”

Brendon seriously had the most beautiful voice, Dallon could listen to it all day.

“Have you noticed the guy that’s always sitting close to us?”

“Who?”

“The obnoxiously tall one. Dark hair, right over there.” Dallon couldn’t see whom Spencer was pointing at.

“Ohh yeah, like last week. He’s hot. And kinda cute too.” Dallon’s heart skipped a beat. So Brendon was into guys?

“Maybe you’ll get lucky. He’s totally giving you heart eyes.”

“Shut up, I bet he isn’t.”

“Oh he so is!” Definitely into guys then.

Maybe it was wishful thinking but Dallon had the feeling that from that moment on Brendon seemed to notice him around, nod his head at him, smile a little. Just small things. And well, Dallon was super tall.

“Oh man, it’s getting ridiculous. Just fucking ask him out already. I swear last week he couldn’t stop staring at you for a good half hour.”

“Will you stop pestering me about this? I am just waiting for a nice moment.”

“’a nice moment’ you the big romantic now or what?”

“Fuck off, spence. I can totally be romantic.” Dallon chuckled quietly from where he was sitting directly behind Spencer. Of course it hurt a little to hear that Brendon was after another guy but their conversations were simply the best entertainment before a boring lecture.

“Well I hate to burst your bubble but I don’t think you’ll get to be very romantic here.”    
Brendon grumbled something about Spencer probably being right under his breath and then sighed.

“Fine, but I’ll kill you if he doesn’t want to go on a date.”

“Believe me that won’t happen.”

To Dallon’s shock Brendon turned around then, his eyes meeting Dallon’s and he could feel himself melting away. Brendon smiled at him and leaned over. Dallon’s heart skipped a beat. he couldn’t- no way!

“Hey there, I’ve seen you around and well- wow your eyes are gorgeous, damn! Anyway, you’re really pretty and Spencer here,” he punched Spencer in the shoulder then, “says you’ve been ‘giving me the heart eyes’ for a while so I thought I might try my luck and ask you out.” A wide smile lightened up his face and Dallon felt his breath catch, he cleared his throat.

“I uh, yeah. Yeah sure, I’d love that.”

Brendon just looked at him for a moment.   
“Great! I’ll give you my number after class. I’m Brendon, by the way.”

“I know!” Dallon blurted out and immediately felt stupid and creepy but Brendon just smiled wider, “I’m uh Dallon.”

“Hi, uh Dallon,” Brendon winked at him and Dallon felt his cheeks heat up, “See you then.”

“Yeah.”

Three days later Dallon got to ask Brendon about the eel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Always open for prompts and suggestions: @dallnweeks on tumblr


End file.
